


Satisfied

by NobodyOfficial



Category: Black-ish (TV), In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Pining, Santamonica being a good sibling, Usnavi is awkward, Wedding, so is johan, y'know like the Hamilton song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyOfficial/pseuds/NobodyOfficial
Summary: It's Usnavi and Johan's wedding day and his sister reminisces about the first time they met. And how she felt about it. And how she feels about it now.~Basically I was listening to Satisfied and this happened. Santamonica is basically Angelica. But Usnavi isn't a hoe, he's a good bf.





	Satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Very short thing just before I sleep. Basically just Mr Miranda's awesome song with other characters. I love him. He is the best.

Santamonica stood and raised her glass skyward. Her little brother sat to her left, dressed smartly for possibly the first time in his life, grinning and clinging to his new husband. This sight caused Santamonica to feel a thousand different things in just a second, but she pushed away everything but pride. Her brother deserved every happiness in the world.

"To the grooms." She started softly. "To your life. From your sister." Who isn't filled with strife, she thought bitterly. "Who's always by your side. To your union." She was almost shouting now. The reception cheered in response. "And the hope that you provide. And may you always..." For the first time since arriving that day Santamonica allowed her eyes to fall on Usnavi, her brother's husband. How could she possibly forget him? She shuddered.

Santamonica would remember that night for the rest of her life. Not only remember it, but regret it. The colourful lights were forever imprinted in her mind, the warm, muggy feeling of the air would forever tingle on her skin. And Usnavi's eyes, soft, beautiful, would forever haunt her dreams.

"You seem dissatisfied with this party," Usnavi had chuckled as way of introduction, when Santamonica had made her way over.

"Well, I'm used to a classier type of party," she had replied. "If I'm in New York I'm here for the penthouse." Usnavi smiled. "And what about you?" She had then prompted. "You don't seem... Satisfied either."

"Oh, I'm just uncomfortable, parties aren't really my scene," Usnavi had admitted, readjusting his hat. Santamonica was over dressed.

"I'm Santamonica Johnson." She had held her hand out, which Usnavi had not kissed like she'd expected, but shook politely. It was a pleasant surprise.

"Usnavi De La Vega."

"Where are you from?" Santamonica had asked.

"The Dominican Republic, but just you wait, I'm going to get back there," he had promised enigmatically.

For reasons unknown to her at the time, Santamonica had fallen for Usnavi. Maybe because he was different from every man she'd ever met in California, maybe it was his kind eyes, but either way she couldn't remember ever having such genuine feelings. Then she turned and saw Johan.

He was sulking, absently shoving fruit cake in his mouth, but this wasn't unusual for Johan at a party. What was unusual was the love-struck, helpless look on his face. He was in love.

Suddenly Santamonica couldn't just take Usnavi outside as she had so desperately wanted to do. They wouldn't walk around the barrio, talk intimately. Instead she had taken him by the arm and lead him across the dance floor.

"Hey, where are we going?" Usnavi had protested lightly, a little resistant.

"I'm... About to change your life," Santamonica sighed. On the way over she had realised three things, each one equally as devastating for her.

First of all, their parents had had a single son who could barely hold a job, never mind climb the social ladder. Rainbow had been doing well for herself, becoming a doctor, until she married Dre. That had been a major step down the ladder. Santamonica was not the oldest or the smartest, but she knew how quickly gossip travelled in New York, and it would only hurt her image to be seen with Usnavi. He was clearly penniless. But for the first time ever this hadn't matter an ounce to her.

As they approached Johan had jumped up, madly brushing cake crumbs from his pants. Usnavi had immediately stopped resisting when he saw Johan. His eyes had taken on the same glazed, helpless look as her brother's. "Umm... Johan Johnson." Johan had gone in for an embarrassingly awkward first bump. Usnavi had giggled and obliged.

"Johnson?" He had asked with a grin.

"My brother."

Secondly, Usnavi had only entertained Santamonica because she was beautiful. If they had managed to get in to a proper conversation he surely would've realised how shallow she was. Johan, although naïve, was not only beautiful but had developed a sweet, quirky personality sure to charm any man. Plus, Johan loved to travel and Usnavi had been planning on jetting off to the Dominican Republic. She had thought they would get on famously.

"Thanks for catering this awesome party and not succumbing to commercial purchases," Johan had said eagerly. Usually this would have scared someone away, but Usnavi just seemed even more captivated by him.

"Well, I run a bodega-" he had stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Johan's arm.

"I'll leave you to it." Santamonica had tried to sound confident, but tears had threatened to spill from her eyes.

Thirdly. Thirdly. Thirdly, she knew he brother as well as she knew herself. There was no one as trusting or as kind. If she told him she loved Usnavi he'd be her wingman in a moment, talking he up, suppressing his own emotions for her happiness. Johan was selfish, but when it came to love he would do anything to see a happy couple. He deserved a loving relationship of his own.

But Santamonica would always think about Usnavi. He would forever be the man who had treated her as an equal, neither looked down on her as a woman or up to her as a celebrity. Sometimes she would still daydream about what could have been if she hadn't been selfless for once. At least Johan was his husband. At least two people she loved got to be happy.

"... Be satisfied!" She finished with a flourish. People cheered and clapped. Johan laughed lightly, kissed his husband. Usnavi took Johan's hand. Santamonica knew right then she had made the right decision. She also knew she would never be satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was, sorry. My other fics are better. Ma tumbla: everyonewholovesmehasdied.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
